With the growing awareness of health problems caused by lack of exercise, popularity of exercising machines has been continuously increasing. Typically, these machines are designed for movements of specific parts of the body. For example, abdominal machines may be structured to induce body exercises to strengthen the abdominal muscles.
Existing abdominal machines, however, are usually designed based on variations of sit-ups exercises. Effective abdominal exercises may require a combination of movements involving muscles of different parts of the body including the waist, legs, etc. Although there are many exercising machines available for exercising different parts of the body, these multipurpose exercising machines are usually heavy and expensive devices. Further, these devices are often designed to provide passive support for simple pivoting movements.
Therefore, traditional abdomen machines are not structured economically and effectively to facilitate a user to exercise abdomen muscles with active supports to induce difficult movements with high strength impacts.